


Stones and Bones

by Pchan2017



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Tags will be updated, as will the rating, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchan2017/pseuds/Pchan2017
Summary: It was a lovely, quiet day. You happen to enjoy rainy days such as this, but things do not always turn out to be so lovely.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Stones and Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Keep an eye on the tags as chapters come out, as well as the rating. It may change and I want people to be well aware of what they are reading if certain topics come up. This is just a little idea which has been brewing for a few days.

You always loved days like today. The gentle rain drowning out all other sounds, save for your own thoughts, as it cascaded down the window you were seated beside. Normally on a day like today, you would have put your extra time to good use, however, with the current state of affairs, you found it best just to watch the silent world go by, washed away by a spring rain.

The cup of tea which had now cooled considerably, sat near your knee as you leaned against the window, enjoying the slight cool touch it granted. Ah the rain, washing away all the ugly in the world. It was days like this, when the sun was not shining, and the birds were not singing, that you could feel that old familiar stir within your bones.

Magic, it called to you, sang its old sweet song, inviting you to dabble once more. Naturally this is not something you would allow the outside world to know you practiced, to those who might pass you by, you were simply an odd duck. A strange woman, wasting away the hours with your nose in a book, or perhaps you were tending to the small herb garden right outside your tiny shop.

No matter, in the end, you were free to practice your trade, and you made a decent living off of the odd items you sold here or there. Incense being popular of course, crystals, really anything ‘new aged’ could be found littering the shelves within your shop, but your true merchandise was not ‘purchased’, it was given freely to those who you deemed worthy, and in return, they might grant a small boon or favor. Sometimes it was a material gift, sometimes it was a secret, but always, those who sought you out, knew what they were seeking.

Your little shop, so tiny, nestled away in a little strip mall that was all but dead, was your pride and joy. Of course it seemed nothing more than just an oddity shop, catering to those who either dabbled as well, or perhaps seeking mundane items. It didn’t matter to you, who crossed the threshold of your door, coin or chatter, you welcomed both.

What you did not permit, was negativity to cross your path, you had your wards in place, the blade which had been buried below your door frame being one of them, and of course you were often known to sprinkle salt here or there, though when asked, you simply gave a small ‘tut’ and laughed it off. The days of your youth were far behind you, at least in your eyes, and your mistakes would no longer follow you. You had paid for your arrogance, your anger, and your bitterness. You had buried those misdeeds, and came out the other side, a changed woman. In truth, your soul felt far older than it should, but if that was the price to let go of a past you no longer wished to associate yourself with, then it was well paid.

But today, the shop was empty, and you were left with the pitter patter of rain, and your thoughts. Perhaps it was a good day to visit the stones. Turning the sign on your door to closed, you made your way passed various shelves of dried herbs, fresh were best of course, but some would do with what they had during times of necessity, you ran the tips of your fingers along a well polished orb of quartz. An old friend who had seen you through many a year.

Further back, beyond the section where various books sat gathering dust, passed small statuettes of varying figures, some born from religion and myth, some simple creatures carved with a practiced hand. Onward, your skirts swishing as you had a little skip to your step now. It was a wonderful day, calm, quiet, perfect in every way.

Just as you reached the beaded curtain which led to one of the back rooms, the unmistakable chime from your door alerted you to the fact that someone had ignored your sign and waltzed right on in. Ah well, there went your peaceful afternoon, might as well make the best of it. 

Turning to face the intruding customer, your best, easy going smile in place, you had only a moment to let a greeting fall from your lips, when you found yourself thrown back against one of the shelves of knickknacks, smaller items tumbling to the floor, some clattering, some shattering.

Eyes wide, you held a hand over your racing heart, or you would have, had said hand not been held over your head, as your eyes locked in on the seething monster standing over you, fangs glistened in the low light, his ribs rose and fell with heavy breaths, and the magic spiked in the air around you, a wreath of sharpened bones swirled just over head.

“Mage..”

Monsters, ah yes monsters. You inwardly sighed, it was going to be one of those days. The arrival of monsters had not actually been too much of a surprise, your family line having carried the story, the truth of the mountain, for generations, as well as a few other families who had survived, but still it had been what one would call a historical moment.

Monsters were another reason you did your best to conceal your magic, but it seems some were better than others at sniffing you out. Closing your eyes, willing your racing heart to soothe and calm, you reminded yourself.. A clear head is always needed in times of trouble and strife. “Perhaps I am, or perhaps I am just a human who sells a bit of herbs and forgotten stories. Now.. if you would be so kind as to unhand me, before I have to scream bloody murder.. Then we might talk, or have you already forgotten your place, monster?”

The tension grew, you could taste it in the air, and try as you may to stay calm, fear was prickling at your senses. Keep calm, keep calm, your mantra repeated over and over in your mind as you tried to recall what you might need to call upon to escape this situation.

Your thoughts were interrupted however, as a slow tap, tap, tap approached form behind the looming creature. Opening your eyes, you took in everything that you could, the way the rain that had previously pelted this skeleton, ran along yellowed, chipped and scared bones. The glint of gold, his crazed eye lights, the depths of nothingness that surrounded those pin pricks of light.. Your gaze shifted to the collar about the column of bone which made up his neck. “Mutt?”

The word was etched in gold, a tag that dangled from a clip on the studded collar. “Your name is, Mutt?” Yes, questions, get him to talk, of course your previous statement had done nothing to ease the situation, but you had hoped that reminding him of his kind’s delicate standing with humanity, might have him back down, clearly that had failed.

“That is enough, Mutt. Release the mage.” A click, the snap of bones concealed behind some sort of material caught your attention at once, as well as the voice that had rose and commanded the towering monster.

Mutt snarled once more, releasing his bruising hold over your wrists and slunk back to stand by a surprisingly much smaller monster. A well dressed skeleton with violet eye lights, his gloved hands resting over the skull shaped pommel of a can. Your gaze raked over this tiny terror, you could only guess his strength, to have such a beast of a monster at his side, at his beck and call.

Hands free, you stood as straight back as you could, dusting your skirts off of course. Tipping your chin up just slightly, you glared down your nose at the intruding skeletons, crossed your arms over your chest and waited. “Well?” Was all you needed to say, this little ‘lord’ had a lot of explaining to do.

So much for your quiet and calm day after all.


End file.
